Until we bleed
by liliaana
Summary: What if they still had a hold of their human minds after Shay closed the portal? What if they still shared a mind link? -  Little story about what could've happened after Bloodrose.


This story takes place after Bloodrose and it's epilogue. It's obviously unrealistic but It's my first story and something I came up with. I think it's mostly trying to find peace with Ren because I still can't find it in me to let him go :'( Ren was my favorite character...

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! And please write some reviews, I'd like to know what you guys think! :)

* * *

><p>I spotted Shay standing off to the side looking into the trees. I had a feeling something was wrong. I walked up to Shay and I nuzzled my face against his neck. The warmth and safety Shay's golden fur provided was something I was never going to get tired of. <em>"What's wrong?" <em>I said through our mind link.

Shay nuzzled my neck back. _"Nothing."_ He answered. Shay suddenly licked the side of my face. _"Let's go for a run instead Calla." _He said to me_. _I thought it was a great idea and couldn't contain my excitement. I loved running with him.I gave him my best wolf grin by letting my tongue hang off the side of my mouth. With that I ran off in the opposite direction into the trees. Immediately, I felt him running up to catch me. I'll remember to ask him about what's bothering him later, I wouldn't forget.

Running with Shay was always better than running on my own. It gave me freedom I felt I longed for. My limbs felt wonderful running on the beautiful snow, through the trees. The wind against my fur elicited a feeling I learned to love. And as I ran through the snow, glancing at the alpha male beside me, I started thinking back to the past few weeks.

My first memory was back a few weeks ago when I opened my eyes and found myself in a very strange place with strange creatures, very unlike me. It felt like I was born again. But in that moment, I felt confined and afraid of where I was. Eventually I found my way outside where I found others like me. I realized I was a wolf. I also realized I could communicate with the other wolves through a mind link. Days after, I learned how to hunt. And we were still trying to figure out other things about what it meant to be a wolf. I'd become close friends with Bryn and Ansel, and Stephen who I'd developed a fatherly love for.

As I thought of Shay, I felt my heart warm. When I first saw him, I was overcome with the feeling that I knew him and the feeling of…love. My chest grew tight at the sight of him and whenever he was around, I was happy. And as I looked into his eyes for the first time, I knew he felt the same thing. I remember how he cautiously came forward and nuzzled my neck. At the feeling of him touching me, I suddenly felt warm and happy. I couldn't help but nuzzle is neck back. I can't remember how long we stood there but ever since that moment, we've been inseparable. I'd come to realize that he was my other half, my mate. In some way, he was my equal. He would stand by me always. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

My thoughts about Shay were jerked to a stop when I caught a scent of another wolf. Shay suddenly started running in my direction and stopped right in front of me and I barely stopped myself from bumping into him. I started walking around to stand beside him but he stopped me by using the side of his body. "_Calla, hold on… can you smell that?" _He asked me. I sniffed the air again, and yes I did catch the wolf's scent again, and he was very close. Shay suddenly realized this and I saw the muscles through his fur tense up, he growled lowly. _"Stay back."_

I was about to protest that I could perfectly handle myself, but I caught another scent of the strange wolf. This time it was different, it was much closer, but it jerked something inside me and had my heart going in a rapid speed. I started panicking a little inside and I tensed up as well.

That scent…it was so _vividly_ familiar. But **how? **His scent opened up strange things inside me; I recognized the scent but couldn't come up with words to describe it. Or most puzzling of all; how I knew it.

The golden wolf was still blocking my view but I suddenly heard paws on snow. I assumed the mysterious wolf had stepped out from out of the trees and Shay confirmed it when he growled but more loudly this time, in warning. I guessed the wolf was a little far away since I couldn't see him even after looking under Shay's limbs. I attempted to get around Shay again but he stopped me again by pushing me back more forcefully. I wanted to growl at him and tell him to stop trying to protect me, but thought better of it. _"No." _He said to me. Why was he being so protective and why wouldn't he let me see? I figured it was just his alpha instincts acting up.

The scent of the unseen wolf and knowing he was so close had my heart picking up even more speed. My insides burned with curiosity at wanting to see and know who this wolf was. I had to know this wolf.

I nuzzled my head against Shay's fur at the side of his body that was blocking me from going any further. It was my attempt at trying to relax him. _"It's okay, I can handle myself. Nothing's going to happen just let me see." _I tried to reassure him through our mind link. I was surprised at the silence of this other wolf; certainly I would have growled back if I hadn't known Shay and he was growling at me like that. His body was still tense and he started snarling at the other wolf but reluctantly stepped aside.

I caught a much stronger scent of the wolf and this time I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest. It made me close my eyes in surrender. I know I was letting my guard down and I should have been fully aware if he attempted to approach me but the familiarity of his scent overwhelmed me. My mind seemed to recognize the different scents. His scent was a mixture of leather, sandalwood, and bonfires if that was even possible. I didn't even know what leather and sandalwood smelt like up until now. The wolf's scent was familiar but yet I still found myself wondering _how?_ If it was anybody from our pack, I would've surely recognized it right away. One thing was for sure; his scent caused my body to react in all sorts of ways and had me trying to find control. Things in my body that only came alive when it came to Shay.

I reluctantly opened my eyes.

I stiffened. I felt the oxygen being sucked out from me and it felt like I was choking as I tried to gasp for air. My heart felt like it had been shattered in bits in pieces. I felt a longing, a yearning so strong for this lone wolf; it almost had me running to reach him. Sadness and loss overwhelmed me. There was a painful tightness in my chest that almost had me whimpering. And there was something else, something like….._love_. I quickly pushed away at the thought, not wanting to think too much about it.

Too many strange emotions had been awakened in my body in a matter of minutes, and I struggled to find composure. My heart and body seemed to recognize this wolf but I couldn't place these pieces together with my mind. I didn't know who he was or how I knew him. It took all the inner strength in my body to stop myself from running to the wolf.

As I stared across the snow filled clearing at the big charcoal wolf with eyes so dark and familiar, it brought a stronger ache in my chest.

"_**Who are you?"**_


End file.
